Hold On
by sellthelie
Summary: Time to let go.  FredxHermione, Spoilers for DEATHLY HALLOWS.  Big ones.


**Title:** Hold On  
**By:** mandy-jg  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Fred/Hermione  
**A/N:** SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS. 

**

Hold On

**

The wide expanse was empty as she made her way across the cemetery. She had waited till near on nightfall, waiting for the last visitors to leave. While Harry may have the noterity, as someone would been by his side the whole time, she was very well known herself. This was something that she had to do by herself, without a crowd, without fanfare.

She found his plot easily, having come many times with Ron.

Like many of the graves, it was covered with fresh flowers. One year on, and today was the day that so many wanted to pay their respects to those who had fallen. Recognising Mrs Weasleys, it was by far the largest bunch, wildflowers from her garden. The many flowers seemed to have one common theme, they were bright. There wasn't a tame, or normal flower to be seen. She herself had bought some sunflowers from her mothers garden, the blooms were large, and shone in the dim light.

Kneeling softly in the soft grass, she placed the flowers to the back, a preservation charm already in place. Sitting back on her haunches, she sat there for a few minutes. She had come tonight, wanting to say something, something to try and make up for all she had never said.

Breathing deeply, "Hi, Fred."

She turned sharply as a twig snapped behind her, she didn't see movement.

"You've got some lovely flowers here," she said. Closing her eyes, "lots of people who miss you. _I_ really miss you. More than I ever thought I would.

I suppose when it comes to you there is a lot I never thought I'd feel. I don't think you realised how much you frustrated me, or maybe you did, and you just played on it. George, and you, you were just so smart. It took me a long time to realise, that it's not all about book smarts. That the way you were, was perfect exactly how it was. I spent so much time hassling you. I wish I hadn't now. Too late for that now.

Part of me wishes I still had my time turner, I know I could never change what happened. As much as it pains me, knowing you are gone, and the pain your family goes through, every time they see that empty chair. They can't bring themselves to take it from the table. I would just go, and I would sit you down somewhere, and tell you everything. There is so much I wanted to tell you back then, I was just too afraid, too confused.

I felt things for you that I only felt for Ron, and some that I didn't. It scared me, my feelings for Ron I could control. They made sense, you kept my heart in your hands and you didn't even realise. When you left school, I was so proud. I think I knew then, that I would have to keep it to myself. In your shop, your positively brilliant store, seeing you, so pleased. You'd done it, everything that you wanted to achieve, and it was done. As much as I wanted to throw my arms around you, and gush over every amazing thing in there, I couldn't.

There were too many other things that I had to consider, you know what they were. So I squashed them away, I barely saw you that year, but I thought of you often. With how things were with Ron and I, you gave me something to pleasant to think of. Not all the Weasley boys were thoughtless gits. I thought then, that maybe I should do something. Write to you, but by the time I got the courage, Ron started coming around; and I got confused again.

You know, it doesn't matter how things changed between Ron and I. I always had this place that was just for you in my heart. It's still there, I'm just glad that I still have Ron, I doubt I could have survived without both of you."

The wind picked up then, rustling the paper around the flowers. She wrapped her coat around her tighter, the sun was disappearing over the hill.

"I have to go now, they're having a celebration of sorts at Hogwarts. Part party, part memorial."

Hermione leaned over the flowers, she pressed her lips against the cold stone, above his name. _"I love you,"_ she whispered.

-


End file.
